Mastery
by Kyurane
Summary: [Yaoï GreedxKimblee] Il voulait tant de choses, tant de choses... Briser sa froide façade, retirer ce sourire arrogant de ses lèvres, réduire à néant sa résistance...Maîtriser l'inmaitrisable, contrôler l'incontrôlable...


**_Titre :_** Mastery  
**_Autrice :_** Kyûrane  
**_Source :_** FullMetal Alchemist... Paix à leur âme v.v  
**_Genre :_** Le seul truc sûr, c'est que c'est du yaoï... Pour le reste, à vous de voir, je ne me prononce pas uu  
**_Couple :_** Celui auquel _Mélie_ m'a intoxiqué, de telle sorte que j'arrive plus à écrire aut' chose... J'ai nommé GreedxKimblee  
**_Disclaimer :_** Pas à mwa... v.v Le refrain habituel quoi, même si ça rend toujours triste de le dire T.T  
**_Note à ceux qui auraient des envies de meurtres après avoir lu cette fic... :_ C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle à Mélie ! **

_Spéciale dédicace à Babs, cette fic est pour toi, mon p'tit chat à tendances masochistes préféré XD, pour me faire pardonner, parce que je n'ai pas toujours été là quand ça allait mal... J'espère que tu vas bien l'aimer ;;  
Et clin d'oeil à Mél', sans qui cette fic n'existerait même pas en rêve puisque c'est toi qui m'a mis ce couple dans la tête . _

_Mastery _

Greed s'étira.

La journée s'achevait.  
Une journée de plus à patienter tant bien que mal dans ce bar miteux, le Devil's nest. Un nom bien approprié.  
Une journée de plus à attendre que l'Armée, et les Alchimistes en particulier se décident à cesser les recherches et les laisser en paix.

Il soupira. Tout ça pour un labo détruit et quelques sujets d'expérience en cavale... Comme si c'étaient eux les responsables de tout ça...  
De toutes façons, ils pouvaient toujours courir : ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il était enfin libre après plus d'un siècle de captivité qu'il allait se laisser attraper... Plus jamais ça !  
Plus jamais ces moments d'égarement où il croyait devenir fou, les secondes s'égrenant, passant toujours plus lentement, les minutes devenant des heures, les heures des jours entiers...

Son regard se promena autour de lui : les chimères discutaient entre elles, jouaient ou buvaient, tranquillement pour une fois. Apparemment elles s'étaient enfin faites à l'idée de devoir rester enfermées pendant quelque temps... Cela n'avait pourtant pas été facile. Il avait dû en amocher quelques-unes pour se faire clairement comprendre, mais au final tout s'était bie passé.

Mine de rien, il les aimait bien ces chimères. La plupart d'entre elles lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, lui témoignant un profond respect puisque le considérant un peu comme leur sauveur.  
Et il adorait ressentir cette emprise qu'il avait sur elles, cette sorte de pouvoir, certes encore limité pour l'instant, mais un pouvoir tout de même.  
Après tout, il était l'Avidité incarnée, non ? Et le pouvoir sous toutes ses formes était un de ses objectifs, parmi la liberté, la richesse, la Vie Eternelle... Cen'état pas maintenant qu'on allait le changer !  
Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. C'était si bon de se sentir revivre...

Tout va bien Monsieur Greed ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

Il répondit d'un signe de tête négatif, légèremet agacé.  
"Monsieur Greed", c'était leur dernière trouvaille. Respecteux, mais un tantinet trop rigide pour lui. Tant qu'elles y étaient, elles auraient pu l'appeler "Maître", ça l'aurait moins ennuyé... "Maître Greed", ça sonnait bien mieux, non ?  
Sauf que maintenant tout le monde lui donnait du "Monsieur" à longueur de journée... Enfin presque tout le monde.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette assise au bar, tranchant au milieu des créatures.  
Zolf Kimblee, ancien Alchimiste d'Etat, dit l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.  
Lui ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.  
... Enfin fallait dire qu'il n'ouvrait pas souvent la bouche. Plus d'une semaine qu'il était ici et c'est à peine s'il avait décroché trois mots.

Mais peut-être que finalement ça valait mieux comme ça.  
L'unique humain de la pièce mettait mal à l'aise les chimères. Les plus proches de lui s'agitaient nerveusement, comme mûes par un instinct primaire qui leur soufflait de s'en éloigner, presqu'inconsciemment.  
Et l'attitude de Kimblee ne faisait absolument rien pour y remédier.  
Greed se remémora sa rencontre avec l'Alchimiste déchu.

_C'était durant leur fuite du laboratoire contrôlé par l'Armée et les autres Homonculus. Un grand nombre de chimères l'ayant rejoint, il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux en vitesse, lorsqu'au tournant d'un couloir, il l'avait aperçu. Une simple silhouette vêtue de clair. Dont un soldat armé se rapprochait dangereusement d'ailleurs.  
Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, une chimère s'était déjà précipité, croyant qu'il s'agissait de l'une des leurs.  
En se rapprochant, ils se rendirent vite compte de leur erreur. Celui auquel la chimère venait de sauver la mise n'était qu'un homme, un prisonnier à première vue.  
Homme qui ne cachait pas un apparent mécontentement, plissant les yeux à l'approche de ses "sauveurs", absolument pas impressionné.  
"Comme un animal sauvage auquel on vient de voler la proie" avait songé Greed à ce moment-là.  
Pensée qui n'avait pas tardé à être vérifiée. _

Un autre soldat, alerté par le bruit de la précédente lutte, fit son apparition.  
Seulement, il n'eut jamais le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste à leur encontre. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, l'humain se jeta à la gorge du militaire, le faisant heurter violemment le mur d'en face, ses mains lui broyant impitoyablement les vertèbres cervicales.  
-Intéressant... Tout juste les composants qu'il me fallait...  
Et il s'autorisa un sourire.  
Cruel.  
Le seul avant l'explosion qui souffla l'entrave qui le retenait, la tête du soldat et la moitié du mur, les prenant tous au dépourvu.  
- Aaah... On se sent tout de suite mieux..., déclara t-il le plus calmement du monde en massant ses poignets endoloris, ignorant les regards ébahis fixés sur lui.

Greed n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un pouvoir destructeur pareil...  
Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était un Homonculus lui aussi ?  
Retenu ici contre son gré... Comme lui.  
Mais il déchanta bien vite en apercevant les tatouages sur ses paumes.  
Des cercles de transmutation...  
Alors...  
- T'es un Alchimiste d'Etat ?  
- Ex- Alchimiste d'Etat, rectifia l'autre.  
Greed réprima un sourire, mais pas le soupir qui lui monta aux lèvres.  
- Pfff... Vous autres Alchimistes vous n'avez jamais su être discrets... Ton petit feu d'artifice va rameuter tous les troufions du coin.

À nouveau, sourire cruel.  
- Qu'ils viennent.

Finalement, après quelques altercations (et explosions), ils avaient fini par réussir à sortir de ce satané labo, l'Alchimiste avec eux.  
Et depuis, il ne les avait plus quittés.  
Il se demandait bien pourquoi.  
Car la lueur de folie ne lui avait pas échappée ce jour-là, tapie au fond des prunelles dorées de l'Alchimiste.  
C'était un homme dangereux. Qui pouvait se révéler utile, mais dangereux tout de même. Du genre à tuer sans complexe pour une simple contrariété.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce genre d'être lui plaisait. C'était assez paradoxal, mais bon... Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à chercher une explication rationnelle à ses envies, sinon ça ferait un petit bout qu'il serait devenu dingue.

Son attention se recentra sur Kimblee. Il l'observa attentivement.  
L'homme aux longs cheveux était toujours aussi calme, le visage impassible, et pourtant emprunt d'un certain ennui.  
"À surveiller" se dit-il à lui-même, avant de s'intéresser à autre chose.

Ils pouvaient sortir à l'air libre maintenant.  
Enfin.  
En effet, depuis peu les recherches avaient perdu en intensité, leur permettant de mettre un pied dehors sans tomber immédiatement sur un uniforme.  
Le Devil's nest restait cependant leur lieu de prédilection : il avait au moins l'avantage que l'on n'y posait pas trop de questions tant que les clients dépensaient.  
Cependant, certains d'entre eux allaient peut-être ressentir le besoin de quitter la place, et s'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il préférait mettre quelques points au clair auparavant.  
Comme par exemple le fait de ne parler en aucun cas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ou d'éviter de faire le mariole en pleine ville.

Bien..., déclara-t-il, tout le monde est là ? On va faire court. Chacun a pu remarquer par lui-même que nous ne sommes plus confinés à ce local miteux. CEPENDANT j'aimerais faire rentrer dans vos crânes d'abrutis que la chasse aux chimères n'est pas terminée pour autant. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire remarquer. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous barrer où ça vous chante, ça ne regarde que vous. Mais pas plus de trois personnes ne quitteront cet endroit en même temps. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ceux qui désobéiront, c'est clair !

Son regard fit le tour de la salle, cherchant l'objection.  
Il n'en trouva pas, tous les visages tournés vers lui n'exprimant que la compréhension et l'approbation.  
Braves bêtes.  
Il n'y avait que l'Alchimiste qui trouvait apparemment les taches sur le comptoir bien plus intéressantes que son discours. Pour ne pas faire comme les autres. Encore.  
Ça commençait à l'agacer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le défie, que ce soit ouvertement ou pas.  
Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Ceci est valable pour tout le monde. Même pour les _ex-Alchimistes d'Etat _, ajouta-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard appuyé.  
Tous les êtres présents se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers Kimblee, maintenant absorbé par la contemplation passionnante des différentes espèces de micro-organismes présents sur le bois lustré. Tout un programme.  
Il ne réagit pas immédiatement.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il parut enfin se rendre compte qu'il était devenu le point de mire de la pièce.  
Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il tournait à demi la tête.

Hum, tu disais ? Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté...

L'attention générale se reporta à nouveau sur Greed. La tension avait augmenté d'un cran. Il jouait son emprise sur les chimères. S'il n'imposait pas son autorité à cet homme, c'était une partie du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elles qui partirait en fumée.

Figure-toi qu'à l'instant même, j'enjoignais nos chers amis à avoir la plus grande prudence quant à leur comportement..., répondit-il d'un ton ton outrageusement sucré. Il l'accompagna de son plus beau sourire de faux-jeton avant de continuer.  
- Or, il me semble que des explosions, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus discret, n'est-ce pas ? Je me proposais donc de te demander, le plus aimablement du monde, note-le bien...  
Il changea soudain de ton, le rendant dur et cassant, n'admettant aucune réplique, mais garda pourtant son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.  
- ... de ne quitter cet endroit sous aucun prétexte, quel qu'il soit, avant d'avoir mon autorisation, compris !

Si Kimblee fut atteint par ces paroles, il n'en laissa rien paraître, le visage toujours impassible.  
Mais Greed pouvait le sentir, lui. Il le sentait oui, tendu, les muscles bandés, prêt à laisser son naturel violent reprendre le dessus, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne gagnerait pas en cas d'affrontement direct.  
Tendu, si tendu...  
Puis soudainement, il se relâcha complètement.  
Avant de répondre sur le même ton hypocrite.  
- C'est vous qui voyez, _Monsieur_ Greed...

Toute la tension retomba d'un seul coup. Mais tandis que les chimères retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations, Greed ne lâchait pas des yeux l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.  
Alors comme ça il courbait l'échine ? Il se soumettait pour l'instant, en attendant une meilleure occasion de l'attaquer ?  
Très bien.  
Il le laissait faire en connaissance de cause.  
Ça pouvait toujours être intéressant de voir comment il allait s'y prendre.

Et les jours passèrent.  
Kimblee ne s'abaissa pas une seule fois à aller quémander son droit de sortir.  
Il restait assis à la même place chaque jour, les yeux dans le vague, le visage sans expression...  
Il ne disait rien, il ne faisait rien.  
Ou plutôt si, il faisait une chose.  
Il plombait littéralement l'atmosphère.

Par sa simple présence, le brun aux longs cheveux distillait dans l'air une tension incroyable.  
Presque palpable.  
Chaque jour, la pression augmentait.  
Chaque jour les chimères devenaient plus nerveuses.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Plusieurs d'entre elles craquèrent, ne pouvant supporter plus longteps le poids de son inaction, de son mutisme.  
Les deux plus vindicatives se redressèrent avec fracas, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée déjà sur les nerfs.  
La première pointa du doigt l'Alchimiste avant de s'exclamer :  
- Cet homme n'a rien à faire ici ! Il n'est pas comme nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le supporter : il pourrit l'atmosphère ! Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de lui ! Qu'est-ce qui nous rpouve qu'il ne va pas nous vendre aux militaires un jour ou l'autre !

Kimblee tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, l'air vaguement intéressé.  
- En plus... Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! renchérit la deuxième. Il nous méprise ! On le dégoûte, cette saloperie d'Alchimiste !  
- Rien d'étonnant à cela..., le coupa une vois tranquille.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kimblee, qui s'était levé à son tour, et s'approchait lentement du duo d'agitateurs.  
- Aucun être vivant n'aime se retrouver en face de sa propre déchéance, vois-tu ?..., poursuivit-il, avançant toujours.  
- Répète un peu pour voir ? grogna la plus imposante des chimères.  
- Allons allons, pas de manières, tu as très bien entendu... Inutile que je me répète...  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, avant de reprendre.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as toujors rêvé de finir ta misérable vie dans la peau d'un _monstre_... Que, étant humain, si tu avais rencontré une _bête_ comme toi, tu ne l'aurais pas éradiquée _sur-le-champ_...

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La pièce entière s'était figée dans l'attente de la suite des évènements.  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ! rugit l'une des deux chimères.  
Elle était assez impressionnante : grande, massive, le corps bardé de muscles saillants...  
Kimblee, qui n'était pourtant pas petit, paraissait bien frêle à côté.  
Ce qui n'empêcha pas un sourire moqueur de dévoiler ses dents blanches.  
La chimère, prenant ça pour une provocation, s'avança pesamment, menaçante.

Si elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait pu apercevoir l'éclat dangereux qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Kimblee. Alors peut-être aurait-elle renoncé à ce qui lui aurait paru être un comportement suicidaire.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Greed, lui, l'avait vu. Et il avait observé la démarche nonchalante se transformer progressivement en un mouvement calculé, maîtrisé... Celui d'un prédateur.  
Oh, bien sûr, Greed aurait pu prévenir la chimère.  
Mais il ne le fit pas.  
Après tout, c'était leur problème, à eux de le résoudre : ils étaient bien assez grands pour cela.  
Tant qu'ils ne détruisaient pas le Devil's nest, hein...

Quelques secondes et un grognement plus tard, la chimère se jetait sur l'Alchimiste.  
Qui l'esquiva aisément.  
Surprise, elle se retourna pour contre-attaquer, toutes griffes dehors... pour ne rencontrer que du vide.  
Avant d'hurler de douleur.  
Kimblee venait de lui exploser les deux genoux. Et au sens propre.  
Mugissant de toute la force de ses poumons, elle s'effondra sur le sol.  
C'était le début de la fin.

Dans un dernier effort, elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour tenter de renverser l'Alchimiste d'un coup de griffes.  
Peine perdue.  
Un coup de pied la renvoya mordre la poussière, juste avant que ses épauls subissent le même sort que les genoux.

La chimère étant à présent hors d'état de nuire, Kimblee prit tout son temps pour retirer sa veste tachée de sang, la plier correctement et la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il daigna accorder un peu d'attention à la masse geignante non loin.  
Il s'accroupit juste à côté de sa tête, pour qu'elle puisse bien l'entendre.  
- Tu vois, même les animaux sentent quand ils doivent fuir ou rester combattre... Mais toi tu n'en es même pas capable... C'est bien la preuve que tu n'es que le résultat de lad égénérescence des deux races, humains et animaux... Et maintenant, tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que la souffrance... Oh oui, tu vas comprendre... Alors... Par où vais-je commencer ?...

Ses mains glissèrent le long du bras gauche de la créature, qui tremblait autant de douleur contenue que de peur panique.  
- Ah, on va y aller progressivement... D'abord les doigts...

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Bientôt suivi d'un autre. Et encore un. Jusqu'à ce que toute la main y passe.  
Puis Kimblee remonta jusqu'à l'avant-bras, toujours en lui parlant à l'oreille du même ton doucereux et cruel.  
- J'espère que tu profites bien de ces nouvelles sensations... Parce que ce n'est que le début...

Il y eut un grand _"BOUM !"_.  
Un giclement de sang et de chair.  
Un nouveau hurlement.  
Et encore cette voix, lancinante, qui faisait autant souffrir que les actes eux-mêmes.  
- Là, oh oui, tu as dû le sentir... Juste la chaleur de l'explosion d'abord... Puis la peau qui cède sous la violence, la chair qui se racornit, les muscles qui se déchirent, les vaisseaux arrachés, le sang qui s'écoule goutte à goutte, l'os qui noircit... Oh oui, tu le sens hein ?

Et ça continuait, encore et encore, les explosions faisant tressauter à chaque fois la carcasse impuissante, le sang qui s'écoulait en grandes arabesques sur le sol, se mêlant à la poussière, le flot de paroles continues, prononcées plus ou moins fort sur un ton effrayant...

Kimblee faisait exploser méthodiquement la quasi-totalité du corps, mais tout en prenant garde à ne pas la tuer sur le coup.  
Quand il en eut fini avec elle, il ne restait plus grand-chose, mais elle était toujours vivante.

Il se pencha vers ce qui était autrefois sa tête avant de demander dans un souffle :  
- Tu voudrais que ça s'arrête, pas vrai ?... Que tout s'arrête et que tu puisses mourir sans souffrir pendant ce qui te semblerait être une éternité... Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire... C'est tellement plus divertissant de voir les gens espérer la délivrance jusqu'au dernier moment...

Son rire cristallin claqua dans l'air, comme un coup de fouet, ou bien la sentence d'un juge.  
- Mais... Tu as de la chance, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Alors je vais abréger tes souffrances. estime-toi heureux, en temps normal j'épargne mes victimes rien que pour le plaisir de les voir agoniser indéfiniment sous mes yeux...

Sa main s'approcha lentement du corps déchiqueté, avant de marquer un arrêt à quelques centimètres de son but.  
- Oh, et pour que tu ne partes pas complètement idiot...  
Il fit une pause qui parut interminable, puis reprit.  
- Sache que, homme ou chimère, ça ne change rien à ma manière d'agir... Ils finissent tous par y passer...

_BOUM !_

La pièce demeura silencieuse tandis que Kimblee se redressait souplement, les pupilles de ses yeux d'or dilatées par l'excitation, et un sourire provocant aux lèvres.  
- D'autres amateurs ?  
Il n'y eût aucune réponse.  
Et ce fut toujours dans un silence de mort qu'il quitta la salle, reprenant sa veste au passage.

Il fut cependant rejoint par Greed juste avant de quitter le bar.  
- Ok, très bien, tu peux sortir à ta guise... Mais deux conditions Kimblee. Premièrement, la prochaine fois que tu veux régler tes comptes, c'est dehors : j'ai pas spécialement envie de voir les murs repeints en rouge. Deuxièmement, t'évite de m'exploser toutes les chimères, j'en ai encore besoin. Pigé ?

L'Alchimiste lui jeta un regard indéfinissable, avant de tourner les talons.  
Greed soupira.  
- Eh bé... Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir la cohabitation...

Deux jours s'écoulèrent.L'ambiance ne s'arrangea pas.  
Bien au contraire.  
Si Kimblee avait toujours été séparé des autres par un fossé, c'était un gouffre maintenant qui se profilait entre lui et les chimères.  
Oh, il n'y avait plus eu un seul accident depuis la confrontation sanglante qui s'était déroulée dans ce même bar.  
D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu en avoir une ? Plus personne ne l'approchait à moins de trois mètres...  
Mais plus les chimères s'en éloignaient, plus Greed aspirait à s'en rapprocher.  
Plus le temps passait, et plus il sentait son intérêt grandir pour cet homme si singulier.  
Non, en fait, il était tout bonnement fasciné par Kimblee.

Fasciné par son comportement.  
Son aisance à commettre les pires atrocités sans ourciller, le visage aussi inexpressif que s'il restait assis à ne rien faire.

Fasciné par son physique également.  
Combien de fois avait-il observé ce corps souple mais résistant, ces fines mains tatouées apportant la mort et la destruction, cette cascade de longs cheveux bruns soyeux et brillants...  
Combien de fois avait-il détaillé ce visage fermé, cherchant la faille derrière les iris mordorés et le sourire railleur, provoquant...

Fasciné, enfin, par l'esprit en lui-même.  
Car cet homme était une énigme vivante, un vrai casse-tête.  
Il s'était renseigné sur son passé. L'Alchimiste Ecarlate, celui qui frappait aussi bien ses alliés que ses ennemis...  
Il ne suivait aucune logique, si ce n'était celle de ses impulsions, qu'elles s'avèrent bonnes ou mauvaises pour lui au final.  
Il ne se souciait même pas de son profit. Juste ses impulsions. la joie e faire souffrir, le bonheur qu'il paraissait resentir en transmutant la vie en un souffle mortel...  
Il était quasiment sûr que l'Alchimiste était prêt à sortir sous l'orage et la pluie battante rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre l'explosion rageuse du tonnerre, ou encore à se ballader au beau milieu d'un champs de bataille pour être toujours plus près du coeur des explosions et des râles d'agonie.  
Quelque part, il se retrouvait dans cet état d'esprit.  
Kimblee était avide.  
Cependant, ils n'étaient pas semblables. Quelque chose différait...

Aaah, l'Avidité.  
Greed se sentit sourire à ce nom.  
Sa vieille compagne de toujours... Il la sentait monter en lui, plus forte que jamais.  
Il voulait tant de choses, tant de choses... Briser sa froide façade, retirer ce sourire arrogant de ses lèvres, réduire à néant sa résistance, l'avoir à sa merci, lui imposer sa volonté...  
Maîtriser l'inmaitrisable, contrôler l'incontrôlable...  
Exercer un pouvoir sur lui, avoir la même emprise que celle qu'il avait sur les chimères...  
Oh oui, il voulait tout cela...  
Plus que tout au monde.

Et plus le temps passait, plus cette avidité prenait de l'ampleur.  
Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la silhouette solitaire, ne cessant jamais de l'observer.  
C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte d'un bien étrange ballet, qui se répétait régulièrement.

Lorsque l'Alchimiste s'installait dans la pièce, c'était à chaque fois pour un bon moment. Il restait là à ne rien faire trois jours, quatre jours, cinq jours... Puis l'on pouvait remarquer un léger changement dans l'aura qu'il dégageait. Elle devenait plus... lourde, plus oppressante... Jusqu'à ce que la tension soit telle qu'il quitte les lieux, sans commentaires, son aura chargée à bloc, promesse de mort et de mille souffrances.

Il revenait le plus souvent le lendemain.  
Couvert de sang.  
Et toute tension retombée.  
Bien évidemment, on ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais demandé de rendre des comptes. Personne ne souhaitait voir ses organes exposés aux quatre coins de la salle...  
Et Greed laissait faire, sans intervenir.

Jusqu'au jour où il ne tint plus. Il _fallait_ qu'il le suive.  
Alors, lorsque Kimblee sortit de la pièce, il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'emprunter le même chemin sous les regards craintifs des chimères.

Une fois dehors, trente secondes lui suffirent à repérer la trace de l'Alchimiste, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite par les toits, augmentant sensiblement sa vitesse de cette manière.  
Il le retrouva bientôt, dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart.  
Juste à temps pour entendre deux _"BOUM !"_ assourdis, et assister en direct à un changement de couleur du mur d'en face.

Il se laissa tomber souplement sur le sol, à quelques mètres de son objectif.  
- Eh bien... Pas étonnant que la population clocharde de la ville connaisse une baisse significative ces derniers temps... À ce rythme-là, dans deux semaines y'en a plus...

L'autre ne sursauta même pas.  
- C'est toi...  
La voix était bizarrement rauque, étouffée.  
Il finit par se retourner. Ses pupilles dilatées par le besoin de tuer ne dissimulaient plus sa folie, la montrant au grand jour dans toute sa splendeur... Son regard était effrayant. c'était celui d'une bête féroce qui se sentait menacée.  
- Barre-toi...

N'importe qui autre que lui aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, trop heureux de s'en sortir vivant.  
Mais ici, il s'agissait de Greed.  
Greed, l'Avidité incarnée, qui devant une résistance inattendue, sentait son apétit s'accroître sans cesse.  
Alors il demeura là, et, au contraire, se rapprocha peu à peu de la silhouette tendue.  
En le voyant s'obstiner, Kimblee eut d'abord un mouvement de recul... Avant de sentir la colère submerger tous ses sens, catalyseur de sa folie destructrice.  
- Je t'ai dit de te _CASSER_ !

La suite se passa au milieu d'un maelström de violence, de rage libérée, d'inconscience aussi peut-être.  
Kimblee frappa le premier, aussitôt bloqué par une partie de l'armure intégrante de Greed, qui riposta aussi sec.  
Esquives, attaques, explosions, recompositions, chair entamée profondément, sang qui gicle, muscles sollicités au maximum, souffle court, respiration haletante... Tout s'enchaînait et se mélangeait au milieu de cet échange de coups d'une violence inouïe.  
Ils mettaient dans leurs mouvements tout le ressentiment, toute la haine, toute la folie qui courait dans leurs veines, sans aucune retenue.

De son côté, Greed éprouvait également une exaltation sans borne : quel plaisir de pouvoir affronter quelqu'un qui avait un très large potentiel destructeur, même si au final la consistance particulière de son corps lui donnait toujours le dessus.  
C'était tellement plus excitant de chasser une proie capable de se défendre...

Cependant, il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre la confrontation vire à l'avantage de l'un des deux.  
Et malgré toute la puissance de ses explosions, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate ne put venir à bout du Bouclier Invincible.  
D'un coup plus fort que les autres, ce dernier envoya valser Kimblee contre un des murs de la ruelle.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il maîtrisa sesd eux mains, occultant tout recours à l'Alchimie tout en continuant à le maintenir contre la paroi.

Il patienta un peu, le temps que son vis-à-vis reprenne un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal, puis approcha son visage du sien.  
- Ah Kim, mon cher Kim.. Tu es comme moi, tu es avide... Mais moi j'ai un avantage...  
Il marqua une pause.  
- Je sais ce que je veux... Et actuellement c'est toi que je veux, déclara-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de l'Alchimiste.  
Qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, cherchant d'abord à se dégager, mais renonçant bien vite devant la force que metait l'Homonculus à le retenir.

Greed ne tarda pas, fidèle à son nom, à ne plus se contenter des seules lèvres du brun. Il voulait plus, toujours plus.  
Kimblee desserra légèrement les dents, permettant à l'Homonculus de venir caresser sa langue, tandis que ses mains libéraient celles de l'Alchimiste et glissaient sous sa chemise, faisant naître un long frisson qui le parcourut de part en part.  
Puis sa langue délaissa la bouche pour s'attaquer au cou, léchant consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré de peau, avant de descendre jusqu'à la clavicule, satisfait des faibles gémissements qu'il lui arrachait.

Ses doigts agiles commençaient déjà à déboutonner la chemise du brun lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas précipités, sans doute les gens du voisinnage alertés par les bruits de la lutte.

Abandonnant à regret la peau brûlante, il se décida à vider les lieux rapidement, traînant derrière lui un Alchimiste Ecarlate qui aurait bien allongé sa liste de victimes du soir.  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent au Devil's nest, pas une chimère ne se risqua à leur demander quoi que ce soit, couverts de sang qu'ils étaient.  
Elles s'écartèrent plutôt de leur chemin, leur faisant une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la pièce que Greed s'était attribuée, la plupart d'entre elles très heureuses que "Monsieur Greed" s'occupe enfin du cas de l'Alchimiste tueur de chimères.  
Dans un sens, elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort...

Aussitôt la porte fermée à clé, Greed repoussa doucement Kim vers le lit, le faisant s'allonger avant de le rejoindre, murmurant au creux de son oreille "Alors, où en étions-nous ?..."  
L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à retirer la veste de l'Homonculus, tandis que ce dernier recommençait ses caresses tout en prenant possession des lèvres entrouvertes...

Pour une fois, l'Avidité de Greed était enfin comblée.  
Les gémissements de l'Alchimiste sous lui, c'était son masque froid qui s'effondrait ; sa bouche n'avait plus l'occasion d'esquisser des sourires arrogants, trop accaparée par ses baisers ; les mains qu'il retenait au-dessus de sa tête ou qui enfonçaient ses ongles dans son dos, c'était le détonateur des explosions les plus redoutées qui tenait au creux de son poing ; la peau brûlante conre laquelle il reposait, c'était un peu de chaleur humaine qui passait en lui...  
Peut-être même qu'il y avait gagné plus qu'il ne voulait au départ...

Oh, bien sûr, continuer sur cette voix, c'était risquer de mettre à jour ses faiblesses devant quelqu'un qui pouvait à tout moment s'en servir contre lui...  
Car Kimblee était vraiment un être dangereux. Fou de surcroît.  
Et Greed était sûrement aussi fou que lui...

... Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement le goût du risque ? 

Owari  
Fic finie le 22/04/05, à 4h24 du mat'.  
Fatiguée... Je ferai un commentaire demain matin... ou plutôt dans quelques heures -- dodo

_Note rajoutée le même jour, vers 17h :_

**Kyûrane :** _relis_ Beuh... . 4h30 pour émerger c'est pas assez...v.v  
**Roy :** Hum... Ô.o À ce stade-là, on peut encore appeler ça de l'amour ?  
**Kyûrane :** ... Mah vui, mah vui, d'un point de vue purement théorique, on peut dire ça en effet.  
**Roy :** Et... Dans la pratique ?  
**Kyûrane :** ... Bah dans ce cas-là, j'appelle ça du masochisme primaire doublé d'un instinct suicidaire du 253ème degré.  
**Roy :** ... _regarde les deux intéressés_ J'me disais aussi...  
**Kim :** _retrousse ses manches_ Un problème ?  
**Kyûrane :** Mais naaaaooon... . Bon, qu'est-ce queje voulais dire déjà ?... Ah oui... _se mets brusquement à se cogner la tête conre un mur_  
**Ed :** Gneuh ? O.O  
**Kyûrane **C'est horriiiibleuh ! . Ça devait être une simple romance et ça finit en lutte de pouvoir malsaine, avec une Greed complètment OOC . Le scénario est parti en sucette, j'ai vraiment tout foiré... C'est minable... vv Argh... _soupire_ tant pis, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois... En espérant que tu as quand même apprécié Babel et que Mélie, tu ne me tueras pas pour avoir saccagé le caractère de tes persos favoris ; Sur ce... . _part se recoucher... et se cacher par la même occasion_


End file.
